looking through the window
by fuhsaz
Summary: ia tidak ingin akhir. [oso/choro]


- _looking through the window_ -

.

 _osomatsu-san is the property of Akatsuka Fujio, no copyright infringements are intended._

.

.

.

[-100 _days_ ]

Choromatsu menunggu di luar, duduk, gemetar. Bahunya dibebani wajah Totty yang basah, sementara lorong-lorong ruang tunggu kian gelap, kian senyap, mengaburkan pandangannya pada raut-raut familiar lain di sekitar. Pelipisnya dibaluri keringat, lengket, lembap, hanya keringat, ia sudah terlalu letih untuk mengumbar air mata. Lagipula ia juga seorang kakak meski bukan yang pertama, (yang pertama kini sedang bersusah payah menjalin napas dan merajut detak jantung di ruangan satunya), Choromatsu mesti kuat, atau paling tidak, berusaha tampil kuat.

Yang lain mungkin sudah terlelap, tetapi ia tidak, dan ia tidak ingin pula. Matanya menolak terpejam, berkonspirasi dengan rasa kantuk yang melarikan diri entah kemana. Ia melirik pada ujung-ujung keliman jaketnya yang hijau dan merasakan dingin di telapak tangan. Dingin. Seperti tubuh Osomatsu ketika sel-selnya memberontak dan mereka melarikannya kemari dengan tergesa.

Sesuatu di dadanya terasa mencengkeram erat, udara tergantung pengap; ia ingin membuka jendela di ujung lorong, lebar-lebar, supaya deru napasnya yang tertahan menjadi lega. Mungkin tidak akan membantu banyak, sebab bukan begitu cara kerja sistem-sistem tubuhnya sekarang. Ia hanya bisa menunggu, apabila ruang keramat itu terbuka dan seragam berfabrik hijau yang aroma antiseptiknya akan membaur dengan udara di antara gerak-gerik paramedis, yang kemudian menghampirinya, menyetel raut wajah prihatin sembari memintanya untuk berlapang dada; apabila itu benar-benar terjadi, mungkin, mungkin saja, Choromatsu akan sungguhan membuka jendela tadi lebar-lebar dan melompat dari sana.

Derit pintu menyetop jantungnya seketika, lalu semuanya seperti deja vu, deja vu, kecuali bukan hanya dia yang tersadar, bukan hanya dia yang kecemasannya merembas lewat tatapan yang menghujam suster-suster dan dokter, berusaha tegar namun persendiannya yang luluh lantak menuntutnya untuk diam, pasrah, mengalah. Bukan hanya dia yang kemudian menunggu, _sabar, sabar, sebentar lagi_.

"Dia sudah sadar."

Apakah itu hatinya, yang baru saja tertarik gravitasi sampai membuka rongga untuk bernapas dengan normal kembali? Apakah itu jemarinya, yang kemudian tertekuk kencang, mengepal di antara bait-bait doa yang barangkali, semoga saja, dikabulkan?

"Syukurlah." Seseorang menyuarakan kata-kata yang belum sanggup ia loloskan dari bibirnya sendiri.

"Tetapi—," dokter melepas maskernya dan berkata lagi, dan Choromatsu, hatinya terjatuh lagi, tapi kali ini ke lubang tak berdasar, ke muara tak berujung, tak akan bisa kembali.

' _Tetapi-'_

* * *

.

[-89 _days_ ]

Pipinya tirus dan di matanya membayang penghabisan. Tetapi kalau kau memperhatikan dari sudut yang lebih terang, caranya menyunggingkan seringai masih sama, lancip, miring, menggoda; tawanya masih sama, satu-satu, berderai, menggetarkan timpani di telinga Choromatsu, merambat lewat neuron-neuron dan pembuluh nadi sampai menyulut debar di dadanya.

Pergelangan Choromatsu dilingkari jemari, dingin, Choromatsu tersentak. Osomatsu menatapnya lekat lalu menemukan senyumnya lagi. Choromatsu menemukan hatinya hancur lagi.

"Kau melukaiku." Ia memulai, ia tak ingin mengakhiri. "Kau melukaiku, _Niisan_."

Ia membawa jemari dingin itu mendekat ke pipinya, pelan, ke wajahnya, matanya tersapu, beku, Choromatsu ingin waktunya juga membeku.

Katanya, _maaf_ , dan senyum yang lepas dan kekehan yang sempurna, tetapi semu, semua ini semu.

Choromatsu menunduk, kelopaknya turun dan ia merasa takut, takut kehilangan.

"Jangan khawatirkan aku. Lihat, wajahmu malah jauh lebih buruk ketimbang wajahku."

Memang benar, Choromatsu tak butuh cermin untuk tahu itu, ia telah melewatkan mandi dan sarapan, terburu-buru menalikan sepatu dan jejak-jejaknya menggelenyar di jalan, di lantai rumah sakit, sampai di sini lebih awal dari waktu kesepakatan (kalau boleh, ia ingin terus di sini saja, kalau boleh, tapi Karamatsu yang biasanya tenang jadi melempar hardikan padanya dengan _bukan hanya kau yang kacau_ ). Ia tidak kacau, ia rusak, dan ia semakin rusak tiap kali melihat Osomatsu yang terbaring, ringkih, ia menyesal karena bukan dirinya saja yang dijejali jarum suntik dan obat-obatan sampai suatu saat nanti, mati.

"Aku membencimu, _Niisan_."

"Tapi bukan begini caranya membenci seseorang." Osomatsu menyelingi ucapannya dengan tawa, renyah, elusif, "bukan begini."

Choromatsu mencecap getir. Ia tidak ingin akhir.

* * *

.

[-71 _days_ ]

Malam sudah begitu tua, dan ia mendengar selimut menggesek badan, tersingkap. Ia terjaga, ia selalu terjaga, mengawasi dari kursi dengan hati-hati. Jyuushimatsu sudah terlelap beberapa jam yang lalu, letih, lagipula ia lebih diam dari biasanya, Choromatsu tidak sampai hati membangunkannya.

Ia menarik selimut itu, bermaksud membenarkan posisinya di atas tubuh sang kakak, tetapi lengannya malah diraih dengan lembut; ia tidak terkejut.

"Tidurlah. Sudah malam."

"Nanti."

"Kau harus tidur, _Niisan_."

" _Nanti_."

Osomatsu tersenyum jenaka, ganjil dengan piyama rumah sakit yang biru muda (bukan lagi merah tua) sebagai latar belakangnya. Choromatsu ingin marah, ingin sekali, ia tahu seperti apa perangai kakaknya, dan siapapun paham bahwa hal-hal seperti ini bukanlah sesuatu yang patut untuk dijadikan bahan guyonan.

"Aku membencimu."

"Aku tahu kau tidak."

Wajahnya dibenamkan pada persimpangan di leher Osomatsu, bersama selimut, bersama rasa kalut. Lengannya dibiarkan melingkar, memeluk kehangatan, sebelum hilang, _jangan hilang, kumohon, jangan lenyap_. Osomatsu menjemput dengan telapak tangan yang menelisik helaian-helaian rambutnya, beristirahat di sana, lemah, lembut, tak ingin direnggut.

"Ssshh, jangan menangis."

Suaranya lirih, berkelindan dengan kakofoni malam yang menyelinap dari kejauhan, tetapi Choromatsu dekat, sangat dekat, mustahil ia luput mendengar tudingan Osomatsu yang (tak) beralasan.

"Aku tidak menangis."

Matanya tersenyum, menyipit, "aku tahu kau _tidak_."

* * *

.

[-57 _days_ ]

Choromatsu melupakan _do(s) and don't(s)_ interview kerja yang sebelumnya ia hapal di luar kepala, wawancaranya berakhir kurang dari setengah jam, tidak mulus dan kurang meyakinkan, tetapi untuk pertama kalinya ia tidak dikalahkan oleh pesimisme dan kegugupan. Mungkin itu karena saraf-saraf perasanya sudah kebas semua.

Ia mempercepat kepulangannya, melewatkan salam (lagipula tak ada yang akan menjawabnya ketika rumah kosong melompong sedang nyaris seluruh penghuninya memenuhi salah satu sudut bangsal), ia menghambur menuju kamar yang suram, temaram oleh cahaya senja yang nyaris pudar.

Ada yang pernah bilang bahwa rumah mencerminkan perasaan pemiliknya. Mungkin itu tidak salah, dan ia tak berniat untuk menyangkalnya juga, atau memikirkannya, atau sebenarnya ia memang tidak ingin memikirkan apa-apa. Jam di atas nakas berdetak, jarumnya gagal naik, terus menghentak, terjebak; rusak. Apakah waktunya juga bisa begitu, berhenti, mati?

Ia melipat selimut berbau deterjen di dalam lemari dengan asal, melesakkannya bersama handuk, dan beberapa potong pakaian ke dalam selempang. Ia menuruni tangga cepat, langkahnya yang buru-buru menggiringnya ke dapur, tasnya disandarkan asal dan ia meraih pintu kulkas dalam satu tarikan. Ia hanya ingin melarikan diri, sebentar saja mungkin, lari dari kenyataan ini ketika mendapati bir murahan yang berbaris rapi, dan tahu-tahu kalengnya sudah terjepit di antara jemarinya.

Choromatsu mencekik kaleng itu, segelnya siap dibuka paksa, namun ia melihat sesuatu, kertas, sejuk, berkerut-kerut, menempel di badan kaleng birnya; ia terhenyak.

* * *

.

[-23 _days_ ]

Choromatsu menyingkirkan jam tangannya ke dasar laci. Hitungannya telah lama menghilang dan ia tak butuh diingatkan. Matanya berkantung, hitam, menerawang, barangkali malam-malam yang dilewatkan tanpa sekali pun terpejam bisa terbayang pada pupilnya, yang gelap, yang kelam.

Ia mencoba menukikkan bibirnya, _senyum, senyum, tersenyumlah di hadapannya_.

"Sekarang giliranmu lagi?" suaranya terdengar jauh, seperti berasal dari sesuatu yang tak bisa lagi disentuh.

"Um, ibu sedang mengurus administrasi dan obat," _dan ia tak bisa melihatmu seperti ini tanpa membasahi matanya sendiri. Tak ada yang bisa._

"Kemarilah."

Choromatsu menarik kursinya mendekat, bersandar pada ranjang yang kemudian berderak. Kompleksi Osomatsu kian pudar seiring dengan waktu yang berjalan, seolah ada yang menghapuskan sapuan warnanya perlahan; ia mungkin bisa menyusuri jalinan pembuluhnya yang biru, kontras, di lengan yang terbelit selang infus, menuju siku, naik ke leher, hilang di balik piyama kebesaran. Atau ia bisa duduk di sana saja, sunyi, menyaksikan bagaimana satu persatu napas Osomatsu ditarik keluar.

"Kau tahu kenapa seragam operasi berwarna hijau?"

 _Apakah ini omong kosong lainnya?_ "Tidak, aku tidak tahu."

"Kau ini- sebenarnya apa yang kau tahu, huh?" senyum tersungging, pamrih, tidak sadar bahwa itu hanya membuat luka Choromatsu semakin pedih, perih, "kalau begitu sebagai kakak yang baik biar kuberi tahu. Dengarkan ini."

Ia menjeda dengan dua tarikan napas yang berat, tertahan, sakit. Ia sakit dan Choromatsu juga, sakit.

"Ruang operasi identik dengan warna merah, karena pemandangan yang ada hanya daging dan darah. Warna hijau dipilih untuk menetralisir supaya mata tidak cepat lelah," suaranya berhembus menyerupai angin, yang sejuk, yang dingin "karena kau tahu, 'kan, hijau itu komplemen untuk merah. _Seperti kau untukku_."

Napasnya terhimpit, sesak; Choromatsu ingin pergi saja. Ingin _mati_ saja.

"Kau ingat dulu pernah meninggalkan kami semua ke tempat baru yang jauh? Kali ini mungkin giliranku. Maafkan aku."

Choromatsu pikir ia akan menangis, tetapi ia sudah terlalu lama belajar untuk menangis dalam diam, dalam malam-malam penantian yang mesti diisi rasa takut, kecemasan, harapan yang menjelma keputusasaan; pertanyaan hipotetik yang berkeriap di dalam kepala: _bagaimana jika, bagaimana bila, bagaimana seandainya_ ; ia masih akan bertahan, ini tidak seberapa, ini belum seberapa.

"Apakah kau betul-betul membenciku?"

Choromatsu membuang muka, ia tak mengenali suara seraknya yang kemudian bergema, "ya, aku membencimu."

 _Aku membenci (sel-sel yang menggerogoti hidup)mu._

* * *

.

[-8 _days_ ]

 _Aku akan menjadi bintang._

Osomatsu bukan seorang yang romantis. Metafora akan menjadi pilihan terakhir selama ia bisa mengatakan apapun yang ia inginkan tanpa embel-embel estetis. Ia bukan yang akan menulis puisi ketika jatuh hati, menyanyikan lagu di atap ketika kepalanya dipenuhi inspirasi (tidak lupa kacamata hitam supaya terlihat lebih _manly_ ). Ia bukan yang gemar mengagumi hujan, mengandaikan bahwa bunyi tetesannya adalah litani yang dipersembahkan oleh langit untuk Tuhan; hujan hanya akan menyalakan kantuknya, dan ia akan tertidur dengan nyenyak, dengan lelap ( _bolehkah ia tidur sekarang, selamanya? Ia sudah terlalu lelah_ ).

 _Aku akan menjadi bintang. Yang terang._

Tetapi malam itu, malam itu adalah pengecualian. Ia berbisik pada Choromatsu yang terjaga (ia selalu terjaga), mengamati kilat di matanya yang merefleksikan luka, getar di bibirnya yang sedikit terbuka (–ia jadi ingin mengecupnya, apakah rasanya masih akan sama?). Ia membisiki kata-kata itu padanya dua kali, memperhatikannya, seakan mengujinya, berharap riak-riak muncul di wajah Choromatsu yang kehilangan ekspresi karena diletihkan emosi.

"K-kau bicara apa?" kerjapan matanya meneriakkan duka.

 _Kau tahu apa yang kubicarakan_ , bibir Osomatsu memangku senyum kemenangan. Ia mungkin lupa bahwa bermain dengan perasaan hanya akan menciptakan dosa, dan mungkin ia juga lupa kalau ia tak punya banyak waktu untuk menebusnya selagi masih di dunia.

"Bisakah kau membukakan jendela? Aku ingin melihat bintang."

 _Yang terang._

* * *

.

[-1 _day_ ]

Semestinya Choromatsu membaca pertandanya pagi itu, sehabis memberesken rumah yang terasa seperti sudah lama sekali ditinggalkan, jendelanya disapa oleh ketukan bulir-bulir hujan, jatuh dari langit Tokyo di tengah musim (yang seharusnya) kemarau. Ia terpaku menyaksikan, hingga ponselnya berkedip dan atensinya pada hujan kemarau pun buyar. Semestinya, semestinya, Choromatsu _menjadikannya_ pertanda, ketika sebelumnya, sebelum hujan turun atau ponselnya berkedip, ia setengah mengantuk menyeduh kopi tetapi kakinya limbung dan terpelatuk tepi meja hingga membuat cangkirnya jatuh, pecah, terbelah jadi dua.

Atau semestinya, semestinya, ia tidak pulang walau hanya untuk mengisi ulang tenaga dan mengganti pakaian dengan yang lebih bersih, karena setelah panggilan di ponsel itu ia terima, entahlah ia tidak ingat bagaimana, ia sudah berlari tertatih-tatih di lorong-lorong rumah sakit. Tubuhnya berkali-kali nyaris membentur dinding ketika gagal menuntaskan belokan ke kiri, ke kiri, _ruang ICU ada di paling ujung sebelah kiri._

Satu-satunya hal yang membuatnya percaya bahwa ini bukan sekadar mimpi hanyalah jantungnya yang berpacu, yang membuat dadanya serasa terjepit sakit, sakit sekali, ia tak sanggup lagi. Ia tidak tahu kapan ini akan berakhir. Ia tidak tahu kapan ayahnya, ibunya –mereka semua– akan kembali seperti dulu, atau mungkin mereka tak akan pernah kembali sebab hari-hari yang berganti justru menyeret kondisi Osomatsu ke fase yang lebih buruk lagi.

"Kau ingin masuk?"

Ia ingin menolak tawaran Ichimatsu, ia takkan mampu. Tetapi bagaimana jika ini akan menjadi yang terakhir kali? Bagaimana jika ia tak diberi kesempatan untuk menatap wajah kakaknya lagi?

 _Apa boleh, apa boleh?_

Choromatsu mengenakan gaun rumah sakit dengan cepat, tangan dan wajahnya telah dibasuh dan sepatunya disingkirkan. Ia menyelinap ke dalam ruangan berbau steril itu, presensinya di sana tampak tak nyata, tampak terlalu berbeda dibandingkan latar belakang yang putih dan hijau, dan pucat –tubuh-tubuh itu, yang dililit selang dan ditempelkan bermacam-macam peralatan.

Ia diajak ke tubuh pucat lain, yang dipisahkan dan dihalangi tirai. Ia tak ingin menyingkap tirainya, tetapi sudah terlambat untuk mundur sekarang.

 _Sudah terlambat,_ pikirnya, _sudah terlambat._

* * *

.

[ **-117** _ **days**_ ]

 _First kiss_ -nya berbau alkohol dan _hangover_.

Di waktu sore ketika matahari belum benar-benar beranjak pergi dan sisa-sisa salju masih mengotori tepi jendela rumahnya, Choromatsu merasakan pipinya memanas dan memerah dengan tiba-tiba. Ia ingat sekali meringis ketika bibir kering itu menyentuh miliknya, dan ia juga ingat sekali menendang si pemilik bibir itu sekaligus inisiator dari kejadian yang ingin ia sumpahi supaya tidak pernah terjadi.

"Apa yang kau lakukan, kakak bodoh!"

Objek tanya-nya cekikikan geli, "menciummu. Habis kau manis, sih."

"Kau mabuk, dasar. Dan kau mabuk dengan persedian birku!" pintu kulkas dibanting keras-keras. Kedua lengannya bergerak cepat menarik kerah jaket si kakak sulung yang keburu menghindar.

"Jangan pelit begitu," ia membuka pintu kulkasnya lagi, "lihat, kalau tidak ada namanya begini siapapun pasti jadi berpikir ini disediakan untuk mereka secara cuma-cuma, kan?"

Ia menatap tajam Osomatsu yang meraih sobekan kertas memo di atas kulkas dan menuliskan sesuatu di atasnya sebelum kemudian menempelkannya pada salah satu kaleng bir yang ia punya, "nih sudah kuberi tanda. Jangan marah, oke? Walau wajah marahmu juga terlihat manis, sih."

Osomatsu mengabaikan kedutan kesal di pelipis adiknya kemudian melenggang pergi.

"Osomatsu- _niisan_ , kau mau kemana?"

"Warung _oden_ Chibita pasti sudah mau buka, aku mau membantunya, hehe–" _membantu warungnya supaya cepat bangkrut, kan maksudmu._ "Kalau begitu aku pergi–"

"–Osomatsu- _niisan._ "

Ia menolehkan kepala asal, "apalagi, hm?"

"Wajahmu pucat. Kau kedinginan?"

Ada satu jeda singkat sebelum Osomatsu teringat untuk menjawab, dengan jemari yang menyapu sisi hidung dan cengiran yang terlampau lebarnya.

"Ada apa ini, Choromatsu tiba-tiba mengkhawatirkanku? Senangnya~"

* * *

.

[0]

Semestinya, Choromatsu sejak awal menyiapkan diri; mungkin bisa dimulai dengan memungut kepingan-kepingan hatinya yang sempat runtuh dan menjelma debris itu, lalu menyusunnya kembali sampai waktunya nanti (sekarang) hati itu siap untuk dijatuhkan dari tempat yang lebih tinggi menuju dasar yang lebih dalam lagi.

Mungkin ia akan siap suatu hari nanti, menyentuh apa yang tersisa dari Osomatsu untuk yang terakhir kali, lantas mengucap selamat tinggal dengan lirih sebelum ia benar-benar pergi.

Mungkin ia akan siap suatu hari nanti; tapi bukan sekarang. Tidak sekarang. _Jangan sekarang._ Ada hal-hal yang belum tersampaikan, dan janji-janji yang belum sempat ia genapkan.

Choromatsu tidak ingin.

Tetapi ia tahu, lebih dari sentakan dada Osomatsu oleh sentuhan defribilator di tangan dokter, lebih dari garis-garis yang melurus pada monitor, lebih– lebih dari seratus hari yang ia lalui di rumah sakit ini dengan memupuk duka yang akan menjadi abadi— Choromatsu tahu bahwa di sini, di titik ini, ia harus merelakan Osomatsu pergi.

(Betapapun ia tidak ingin.)

* * *

.

[+5 _days_ ]

Choromatsu duduk di tepi jendela yang sedikit terbuka. Berkas-berkas cahaya bulan yang berpendar, perak dan terang, meloloskan diri melalui celah itu, masuk dan memantulkan diri pada bulir-bulir embun yang menetes di permukaan kaleng metalik –satu dari sekian kaleng bir yang ia punya. Malam sudah hampir berganti pagi, dan akan lebih baik apabila ia segera tidur menyusul keempat saudaranya. Tetapi Choromatsu tidak bisa. Ia bahkan tidak berusaha untuk bisa.

Di tangannya tergenggam sobekan kertas yang kusut, yang membuatnya belakangan ini jadi berpikir ribuan kali sebelum dapat menenggak sisa-sisa bir yang ia punya.

( _milik Choromatsu tercinta_ , begitu tulisnya.)

Choromatsu mengerling pada isi kertas itu lagi dan merasakan di pipinya mengalir sesuatu yang hangat sekaligus sejuk. Seperti mantel merah kebesaran di tengah musim dingin, dan sapuan telapak tangan Osomatsu di atas kepalanya kala ia ingin, dan ciuman pertamanya itu, yang terenggut darinya begitu saja tanpa izin. Choromatsu tidak serakah, ia tidak akan berharap semua itu kembali. Tapi selagi bisa, ia akan mengumpulkan serpihan-serpihan memori yang berserakan sembari menengadahkan kepalanya dan mencari. Ia masih mencari.

"Kau bintang yang mana, _Niisan_?"

Satu titik berdenyar-denyar dari kejauhan, di atas langit, tinggi. Ia pasti bermimpi.


End file.
